bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Timi Nidorfer Yliaster
Welcome Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. Thank you Airzel Oops, forgot my own signature XD The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i have a question: from which land do you come? I come from europe xd.i live in slovenia ---- --Timi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 18:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Timi nidorfer yliaster What? I hate my siblings right now. YOUR FACE! GOD D*MMIT! 18:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) 2000 X 4 = 8000 |} 23:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) =yes= I saw the 28 mech surge just an hour and twenty ago and dan drago and drestoy use the ability earth revoler GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON (talk) 21:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Hey, I didn't want to reveal this on the Bakugan Fan Fic Wiki but I'll tell you about Astralon as long as you keep mum about it on the Wiki. Yes, Astralon is going to be Calthor but technically, he really isn't. I'm basing him kind of off Obito Uchiha from Naruto if you know that series. Let me explain a little backstory with how he's back. When he was destroyed, he was destroyed and his life essence was sent to the Doom Dimension - obviously. However, and even he doesn't know this, he was reborn as a human child in the Dimension without his powers or anything, except his memories. He will claim it is like an ironic twist of fate after what he did to Baraxx. He had to grow up again not all powerful but mortal and he despises it. Later on, he finds the Doom Card Sivac used on the Mechtogan and even though Sivac thought he drained it, he really didn't. There was a still bit left and it was so slowly regenerating but he had to wait. So, he had to wait at least 10 years - surviving any troubles in the Doom Dimension until the card was ready. When it was ready, he went back to his old destroyed palace where he found some things he had hidden away such as Yodan Sifour and some new clothes. After that, he found the card had one more charge in it so he went to Earth and as remained since. He is very different than he used to be as the series progresses; he fights honorably in and out of Brawls even if his teammates don't, he cares for his teammates more than he did before and he actually regrets several of the mistakes he did but he still has a goal to transform himself back because he can't stand being mortal. That's pretty much the idea I was going for but for the first few arcs; he really won't be much of an impactful character.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC)